Under The Mistletoe
by theartnerd333
Summary: Annabeth Chase "hates" her biology lab partner, Percy Jackson. Well actually, she is deeply in love with him but always fought away her feelings of loving him. The cocky player, Percy Jackson, is someone that she cannot resist. Until one day, where something great happens to her. But will it last? And will she be able to fully decipher the once unknown feelings? Cute One-shot.


**Hey everybody! I am theartnerd333, a story writer of It's Her, Why Her? Anyway, this is a three day spree for me where I upload cute Christmas one shots. The next stories will be uploaded on December 24th and December 25th, as separate. So please go check them out the next day and so on so forth! Also, I would like to thank all of you guys who are reading this for just clicking on it. I hope you like it! Now, without further ado, please enjoy this story I present! Oh, and don't forget to review and tell me what YOU think! :)**

 **-December 23-**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Percy, stop flirting in class," I muttered, writing the reaction that just occurred to the mixture. Percy sighed, staring at me.

"Well I guess the only real person I have to flirt for is you," he whispered in my ear and I couldn't believe my own heart. My cheeks were flaming red and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Shut up Percy. You know I hate you-"

"You mean I know that you love me," he whispered again and I pulled away, glaring at him.

"Are you even going to help me with the reactions? I want to test the reactions now. I don't want you to keep bothering me constantly."

"Fine, fine, fine," he muttered, rolling his eyes as I wrote the next reaction when I placed iodine in the tube. A strand of hair covered my face and I pulled it back. I really wished I could have a rubber band but I didn't have any.

It was annoying.

I seriously checked everywhere; in the house, in my backpack, everywhere. But I could not face one of them and that was the frustrating part. I groaned, tucking in the same strand that had covered me from my studying.

Arg.

"Need help?" Percy asked and I looked up. He was holding a rubber band.

"Give me that-"

"Here. Let me tie it for you," Percy had swiftly taken a strand of hair and tied it up for me. "There. You look way better like that...although I do think your hair down makes you look more sexier."

I shot him my death glare.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he put his hands up in defeat. I sighed, tapping my pencil as I waited for another reaction.

"Thanks though," I muttered.

"No problem."

* * *

"Lab partner, are you seriously going to ignore me? This is a project and-"

"Stop ruining the fun of winter break," I muttered under my breath.

He scoffed, "What do you mean I am ruining the fun of winter break? You're the one that is trapping me in this room to finish the biology homework!"

"I am an overachiever you idiot! I don't want you to ruin my scholarship award! This scholarship award is for me. This scholarship means so much to me, and I have to be in this school to-"

His face was so close to mine. I gulped, trying to stop myself from the unknown fast pace of my heart. I bit my lip, somehow looking deeply at Percy's sea-green orbs. They were beautiful. His raven black hair made him look adorable, and his eyes somehow averted to mine.

I felt like I was under a spell. A spell that I could not turn away from. This was a spell that was meant for me, a spell that I struggled to break.

A spell that slowly lured me in a trap.

I could see him staring at my lips, just staring at them as if he wanted to kiss them. Something inside of me felt a huge spark in my heart, and I felt like a bomb had been launched in me. And boy, did it explode. Sparks and tingles had traveled up my spine and downwards, to my neck or arms. I could not help but look at his eyes, whose direction was again, still on my lips. I wanted to kiss him. The urge to just pull him into one was ever so tempting. I wanted to show him how much I had a feeling for him, a feeling that I had discovered but cannot admit. A feeling that my mind keeps telling me to stop, but my heart tells other wise.

A feeling of liking the bad boy.

Once that struck me, I realized our position. He was weirdly hovering over me, and his arms trapped me. I could not help but hear sirens telling me to back off. This wasn't right. This really wasn't. This wasn't-

I pushed him aside.

Percy tumbled back a bit, and stared at me. I bit my lip, staring at the floor in embarrassment. What was I thinking? If he was going to kiss me...would it have any meaning? He is a player, after all. And also...if he wasn't...was he just playing around with my feelings? I turned away and Percy shifted to the side.

"Forget...forget that happened!" I mumbled and he turned around to the door.

"Of course."

And when he walked out the door so abruptly, I could not function except thinking; what was that for?

* * *

"Piper! I am coming; give me a sec," I ate the frosting on my fingers before wiping the spit on my fingers on a towel. Running towards the door, I immediately said, "So, I had baked gingerbread cookies and..." my voice trailed off only to see Percy biting his lip.

"Hey...Annabeth..." he blushed. So weird. Is this a dream? Why on earth is he blushing in front of me?

"Hey Percy, are you alright?" I abruptly touched his cheeks and a gasp escaped my mouth. His cheeks were flaming hot...but not only that but...his eyes widened with my gesture.

I jerked my hands away from his cheek.

"Sorry...it was just that you were blushing and it was strange...just like...you know...a sort of friendly reaction?" I asked and he laughed.

"Wow Annabeth. What, are we now friends?" he smirked and gosh, I just wanted to wipe that smirk out of his face.

"Well...if you want..." I blushed and he smiled. I stared up at him shyly and his grin was beautiful. His perfect lips seemed kissable, and his hair was not combed into perfection. Instead, it was wavy and messy, which made his bad boy style an upgrade. His sea-green eyes sparkled with amusement, and I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"You know Annabeth, it is okay if you are a lovesick about me," he winked with a smirk plastered afterwards. "I seriously don't blame you."

I playfully slapped his shoulder and he laughed.

"So..." I muttered, realizing my friendly attitude that I wanted to not show. "Why are you here?"

"I am actually here to invite you to my party," he laughed and I glared at him.

"What, is this really a way to humiliate me further?" I questioned him with a suspicious look.

"Not really...though I had considered that," Percy joked. My face instantly drained its healthy color and Percy sighed.

"It's a joke Annabeth, a joke. Calm down," he muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Deal with my serious disposition," I muttered and he smiled.

"I dealt with it from the start," he replied.

"Right," I blushed and his face cracked a smile.

"So...are you coming?" he asked, with hope that filled across his face.

How could I decline with such hope sparkled his eyes.

"Coming. Is it today?" I asked and he cracked a smile.

"Yeah. Here's the address," he immediately gave me a crinkled paper. Typical Percy.

"Thanks," I blushed and he smiled.

"See you there."

"You don't need to state."

And I closed my door, breathing heavily.

Wait...why?

It was strange but I couldn't help but feel so much sparks inside me.

Annabeth, you got to calm down.

I stared at the gingerbread cookies and the sudden urge to give them to Percy struck my mind. Running and grabbing the tray of cookies, I ran out of the dorm only to find Percy walk towards the elevator.

"PERCY!" I yelled.

"Huh?" he swerved around only for me to pant.

"Cookies...gingerbread cookies...for party..." I muttered, a shy smile creeping against my lips.

"Thanks," he winked, grabbing the cookies and finally said, "See you at the party."

And when the elevator door closed, I felt like my legs were plain jelly.

Wait.

No.

I hate him.

Hate him.

I hate Percy Jackson.

Right?

* * *

"It's a simple party, right?" I mumbled, staring at the olive green cardigan waiting at my wardrobe.

"Not exactly. Lots and lots of people are going to be there," Piper replied.

"ARG!" I yelled in frustration. "He told me that it was a small party."

"You have to know that his definition of small is this," Piper laughed. "He's filthy rich. He is a player. He is care free and-"

"I get it, okay?" I mumbled and she cracked a smile.

"Don't stress about it Annabeth. We know you like the cocky bad boy but-"

"NO!" I yelled and she chuckled harder.

"Don't try to lie to the love sensor," she smirked and I turned away.

"Do you think this is good enough?" I mumbled, biting my lip while blushing.

"It isn't Percy's ideal outfit that he is rather attracted of but it is safe for parties," Piper muttered.

"Okay..." my voice trailed off as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My blonde curls were tied in a messy bun; I had worn a white V-neck and black skinny jeans only to be followed by black combat boots. With a olive green cardigan hunched over, I added just a bit of a strawberry pink lip stick followed by a very small coating of mascara.

There.

I looked...bearable?

I sighed, staring at Piper who was grinning.

"Why are you staring at me weirdly?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It's just that you look nice...that's all," she grinned and turned around. "Now, do you want to go?"

Biting my lip, I slowly walked out of the dorm room with Piper.

* * *

 _Ding dong!_

Piper gave me a warm smile before Jason opened the door.

"Hey Annabeth!" he smiled at me until looking at Piper. His eyes that was first sparkling with happiness changed when watching Piper. And seriously, I couldn't blame him. Piper was wearing a dark purple dress with a black cardigan after. Her dress was elegant, and it fit her curves beautifully. She was wearing black heels that were actually very stylish. Her hair was styled in a beautiful braid and her make up made her face stand out from the rest. Her kaleidoscope eyes looked defined with the heavy mascara she put on herself. With red lipstick, she smiled brightly at Jason.

"Merry Christmas," she exclaimed.

"M-M-Merry Christmas Piper," he stammered.

"Why, are you dazed by my beauty?" Piper joked and Jason scratched his neck.

"Maybe," he whispered and that was when Piper's eyes widened. Before any other awkwardness came in hand, I jumped right in saying, "Why don't we all go in and you know...maybe eat some punch or something?"

"Yeah," Piper exclaimed. "Come on Jason!"

And practically, they ditched me at that spot.

I sighed, entering the house shyly. Percy's house was absolutely big. His father was one of the three principals in Jupiter University. I know, this might be confusing but frankly speaking...it was nothing strange. Percy was the son of the unique school's principal, Poseidon. That is why instead of renting a dorm, he could just party along at his house.

That jerk.

But that wasn't his fault. He was that spoiled boy that I know. There was nothing much to change from him.

I walked down to the dance floor where so much people were dancing. I was pushed and shoved aside, only to be followed by glares.

Not a safe place.

I retreated out of the dance floor.

Standing at the corner, I just watched everyone dancing like their lives depended on it. Feeling a bit insecure, I started walking around a bit. Finally finding the kitchen, I stared at the punch. Pouring myself a cup, I took a sip. A great flavor was it. I walked around the dance floor again, dwelling in the corner and talking to some people. Laughing at Chelsea, this one girl that loved photography, I could not help but start being her friends.

"Mr. D is so boring with his lessons!" she laughed harder and so did I.

"SAME!" I grinned and we were having a great time until we were greatly interrupted.

"Chelsea, come here," a drunk voice said to Chelsea. Rolling her eyes, she stared at me.

"Sorry...my boyfriend...I probably have to bring him home. See you later in campus I guess!"

I smiled, as she left with her boyfriend. I suddenly felt alone again, sipping the leftover punch before walking out of the dance floor. I had scanned that people were in the pool, or just plainly in the kitchen or sofas. Either way, everybody was having the time of their lives.

So messy in here.

I groaned, seeing two people go up the stairs. Wait...is the stairs even available? What is going upstairs? I decided to up the stairs only to see a serious of rooms.

And I seriously regretted what I saw.

The two couples were making out in the door before unlocking the door. Giggling flirtatiously, the door shut and I heard all sorts of...let's just say unpleasant sounds. Groaning, I turned to leave until I saw the Luke.

Yes, you heard me.

The Luke.

Luke was just as popular as Percy. His blonde hair and crystal blue eyes blew away any girl away. Of course I never noticed. He was just like the players from the rest. Smart. Sarcastic. But a play boy that I despised.

And definitely not as handsome as Percy...

Oh gosh.

What did I just think?

I shook my head only to see Luke chuckle.

"I won't invade your privacy unless you want me to," he winked and I glared.

"What is your business?" I greeted coldly.

"Fiesty, aren't cha? I just came here since I saw a lovely girl not even properly dressed for a party come up here," he winked again and I felt like vomiting.

"Well...if you can excuse me...I am just going to...come down the stairs. It seems a little...crowded here. I am just a little inexperienced with this partying stuff and never knew this story was used for..." my voice trailed and he chuckled.

"You are one interesting girl," he walked closer as I stood still. _Don't show him that you are scared. Don't. If you have to, kick him hard if he steps out of your boundaries._

I just realized that his face was so close to mine, and I watched his crystal blue eyes stare deeply into mine. I wanted to push him but something about me made me froze. _What is he doing to me? Why am I reacting like this? Aren't I supposed to kick him right now?_

"You...are intriguing," he smirked and I realized what he was doing.

I pushed him aside immediately.

"If you know me, I am not some girl who randomly falls in love for a guy like now. So if you excuse me, I do not fall for any guys like you. So before you ever kiss me or hug me or do any sort of physical contact, I swear you will pay for it!" I threatened, and he chuckled.

"Try," he smirked until he enveloped me into a hug. I kneed him on the stomach instantly and he toppled on the ground.

"OW!" he screeched. "What was that for, you crazy-"

"I warned you!" I yelled before seeing him retreat up again.

"So you seriously aren't falling for me?" his eyes dangerously stared at mine, and I glared.

"Don't. You. DARE! Come. Closer," I muttered but he obviously did. I clenched my fists until I only found one solution.

Run.

I turned around, running down the third story. I could hear quick footsteps follow along and felt instant panic. Was he trying to rape me? I don't know, but the sudden panic rose in my chest. More rooms were filled, and I could hear the creaks of the bed and of course...

The unpleasant sounds.

But instead of being disgusted, I still felt panic. I ran up the fourth floor.

He followed.

The fifth story.

Swifter footsteps.

Sixth floor.

Quicker.

Seventh story.

I am tired.

The footsteps became faster and faster. Weridly, the other six stories were the same unpleasant sounds.

This was silent.

Thinking every room was vacant, I immediately ran into an empty room. Closing the door and immediately locking it, I could hear yells and the door constantly being banged for Luke to come in.

I sighed, realizing that the lights were open.

Huh.

And something that shocked me wasn't that the room lights were open.

I guess...I guess I accidentally stepped inside the wrong room.

* * *

"Annabeth? Uh...what are you doing in here?" Percy stammered. He was changing out from his Santa outfit (wait...that was him?!), and I breathed. He was shirtless; he was already dressed into pants but his chest was fully exposed. My eyes widened, feeling the sudden embarrassment envelop me.

I am seeing Percy Jackson naked...

Groaning, I saw him who smirked.

"Came here to see me?" he winked and my nose wrinkled in disgust.

Though visiting him wouldn't be something bad...

"I came here because..." I was breathless. "Never mind...I am sorry I barged I just..." my voice trailed off when my eyes adverted to Percy's chest. What is wrong with you Annabeth? Why are you being such a stupid girl? Stop staring at his chest!

I groaned, staring at the small muscles that Percy had. He didn't exactly have a six pack or such, but he was rather lean. I could already smell his sea-breeze cologne and couldn't help but want to hug him.

All you have to do is run and lean in...

"You know Percy? Wear a shirt!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Okay," he chuckled and slipped on a black V-neck. The shirt hugged his whole chest, and I couldn't help but feel the unknown sparks trail towards me again. He was absolutely handsome, and my senses of stop staring at him failed.

I looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"You know Annabeth, what destiny is this?" he winked and I glared. Folding my arms, I regained from my attitude I showed Percy.

"You're under the mistletoe. If I take a step-"

"Don't you dare," I dangerously said. "If you do-"

"And if I do, I might steal the first kiss you had," he winked and I blushed. How did he know that I never kissed a boy ever?

So embarrassing.

"Well...why is there even a mistletoe on your door ceiling?" I yelled and he laughed.

"I just thought destiny might bring me into a proper relationship," he mumbled, biting his lip.

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"Serious," he muttered again, a hint of a blush creeping against his cheek.

"Well guess what?" I folded my arms again, feeling the sudden panic rise against my chest. "Forget that this didn't happen. Besides, I am not your type. It would be foolish to even fall for your annoying lab partner!" I chuckled nervously, though my heart broke just saying that. "Plus...I am not pretty. You said to me earlier int he year that your favorite eye color was blue or green. And hey; maybe destiny never led us because Rachel has really pretty hair so boy, don't even think we're destiny. We are not. So forget about this whole incident, shall we?"

As much as the words stung every bit in my heart, I could not help but agree to it. So much people were destined for Percy, and his mistletoe starter was ruined by me. I bit my lip, thinking of every possible way of why I wasn't capable to ever be Percy's girlfriend.

I am stingy.

I am not romantist.

I bury my head in books, not party.

I let my hopes too high.

I am not a fashionista.

I do not wear make up.

I don't have green or blue eyes.

I have a hard life.

I am poor.

I am ugly.

Selfish.

Snappy-

"I am not forgetting this," Percy glared and my eyes widened.

"W-W-W-What?!" I stammered and he bit his lip.

"I am not forgetting this," he muttered. "Maybe, destiny did lead you in my room! Maybe that is the case! Maybe...just maybe...we were meant to be."

I bit my lip, feeling all sorts of emotions strike me hard.

"We aren't good for each other," I snapped back, feeling every sort of pain inside of me. I knew this could be some sort of opportunity to even kiss him but I knew for his sake, I should back off. Besides...why is he not trying to forget? Why not?

"We are," he whispered, taking a step closer to each other. I stepped back, but he kept coming closer. I sighed, standing still and he held my shoulders.

"Don't leave me Annabeth. Please," he whispered, and I felt a rush of emotions deep inside of me.

"You don't love me. This is pathetic," I spat.

"Or maybe, you're too blind enough to notice my feelings for you," he replied, his voice full of random emotion. His voice was raspy, and his eyes showed all sorts of emotions I could not decipher.

"I...Annabeth...you..." he blushed, and turned away.

"You know what?!" I yelled and his head snapped up. "I guess..."

"What?" he muttered, having the eyes of rejection.

"I guess...I should leave."

His face shown all sorts of heartbroken feelings and I couldn't help but then finish my statement.

"I should leave because...if I do...you wouldn't notice my hidden feelings for you."

His eyes lit up and a smile slowly crept his face.

"Okay, you can laugh. I know, I know, I have feelings for you. I'll stop and-" my lips crashed against his as his hands cupped my cheeks. I couldn't help but kiss him back as a smile escaped his lips through the kiss. We rocked against the mistletoe, just kissing and showing the deepest love that both of us could ever feel. I couldn't believe I was kissing him, but I was, and something about that made me feel happier than I ever expected me to be. All the pain and all the rushed emotions of ever denying him or pushing him away faded.

For the first time, I felt really confident in front of Percy.

We pulled away and he smiled.

"Annabeth, you drive me nuts. And you don't know how much I love you."

I blushed at that comment and he laughed.

"Isn't it funny how destiny led us under the mistletoe?"

 **So! That is the end of the cute little one-shot I had created! Did you like it? Review below and tell me your insight of what you think about this one-shot! Also, don't forget about December 24th's one-shot uploaded tomorrow! Hope you guys have the merriest Christmas and please review about how you thought about this! :)**


End file.
